One Hundred And Twenty Six Days
by yellowsocks
Summary: That's how long it's been since Lucas and Peyton have seen each other. After all the mistakes they both made, they're afraid to face each other. But with the help of their friends, things might be changing soon. Leyton
1. Never Too Late

**A/N: I was watching some video on youtube, and this story idea just...came to me. Hope it's as good as I think it is. It should be 2 or 3 chapters long.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Never Too Late

_"You're always saving me."_

_"Somebody has to."_

_"You're always saving me, please let me find a way to save you."_

**xxx**

He ran his fingers through his long messy blonde hair as he glanced at the window sill. It was a rainy day in Tree Hill, and it seemed appropriate considering the way he was feeling. Picking up the rusty old nail that sat on his night stand, he scratched another small line into the wood.

"One hundred and twenty six days." He muttered, wondering when this nightmare would finally come to an end.

**xxx**

She awoke to the sun shining brightly on her pale face, but on the inside she felt nothing but darkness. She sat up and flipped open the laptop that lay at her feet.

"One hundred and twenty six days." She mumbled to herself, as she checked the date. And who knew how many more days she would have to spend here in hell.

**xxx**

He groaned as he heard the doorbell ring.

"Go away." He growled, not moving from his spot on the couch.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Let me in." A voice yelled.

Lucas sighed, getting up off the couch and opening the door. He didn't even have time to think before the petite blonde he called his best friend, pushed her way through.

**xxx**

The sounds of her cell phone ringing filled her apartment.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sunshine!" A cheery voice replied.

"Ugh..." She moaned.

"Don't sound so excited to talk to me, P. Sawyer."

"Can do," Peyton smiled sarcastically.

**xxx**

"What are you doing here?"

"Well my hope was to get you out of here." Haley said, as she looked around. His apartment was full of half eaten pizzas, crumpled up Kleenexes & the smell of death, "Lucas, how can you live like this?"

Lucas simply shrugged, "I just do."

"Not anymore you don't." Haley said firmly as she began to pick up the garbage.

"Haley." Lucas protested, but when she ignored him, he yelled louder, "HALEY. **HALEY, STOP.**"

She was taken aback by his loud voice, and she looked up at him in shock as he wrenched the pizza box away from her, tossing it aside.

"You can't fix this." He whispered, "It's too late."

**xxx**

"Look Peyton, you're killing yourself. Living here isn't working for you. Go home. Get out of L.A. and go back to Tree Hill. It's where you belong. With Lucas." Brooke told her friend.

Peyton shook her head, even though Brooke couldn't see her, "No Brooke. He doesn't want me there. He would have called."

Brooke sighed, "Peyton. Stop being so damn stubborn. You love Lucas, and he loves you. Where's the problem?"

"You don't get it. That's what the problem is." Peyton said frustratedly.

"I think I 'get it' all too well. You came to L.A., looking for something new even if that meant leaving the old behind for a while. But a while turned into a long time, and you're mad at yourself for forgetting about him and you don't want to face that. Go back to Luke, Peyton."

Peyton was silent for a moment, knowing what she wanted to say but afraid to say it.

"He deserves better than me." She finally admitted

"Well that's too bad, 'cause you're the only one he wants."

**xxx**

"Whatever Peyton and I had, is apparently over. I'm not good enough for her anymore probably." Lucas told Haley, as he sat back down on the couch.

"Now there, my friend, is where you're mistaken."

"And how the hell would you know?" Lucas asked angrily.

"You don't think I've talked to her in all these years?" Haley shakes her head, "I was her friend, Luke. I call her. She calls me."

"Great, so she calls you, but she won't call me?"

"Have you tried calling her, Luke?" Haley asked quietly, looking into Lucas' icy blue eyes, and she watched him crumble right in front of her.

**xxx**

Peyton sat alone in silence. She had ended the conversation with Brooke, saying she needed to get ready for work. But that was all lies. She didn't have to be at work until later this afternoon, and chances of her going at all were slim to none. She was so close to being fired, but she didn't care in the least.

She was done with her stupid dumb job. If you could even call it a job. Getting coffee and delivering papers from one big name to another was hardly considered a "good" job. She wanted to go home, but she didn't want to face what she had left behind, and all the mistakes she had made. She didn't want to face Lucas again, it would just hurt too much, and in the state she was in, she just couldn't handle it.

But she couldn't keep hiding from the world. Because she had friends and family back home that probably missed her. And she had neglected them all this time. She wanted to go home, and that was that.

**xxx**

"Hales, I'm a failure." Luke breathed, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Lucas, you listen to me. You're **not **a failure. You can still fix things. It's never too late." Haley reassured him, "You go get on a plane, and go see her. Get her back."

Lucas looked up at her, knowing she was right, but not sure he had the strength to do that, "It hurts, Haley."

Haley simply nodded, "I know it does, Luke. Love hurts sometimes. But most of the time, the pain's worth it."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review. :)**


	2. You're No Pizza Guy

**A/N: Okay, so it's definitely shorter than the last chapter. But I updated quickly, and that's a major accomplishment these days. I also wanted to stop where I did, so there you go. And if you're lucky, I might even update again soon:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're No Pizza Guy**

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to flight 902, from Tree Hill to Los Angeles. Please buckle your seatbelts, we'll be taking off momentarily."

Lucas shut his eyes for a moment. This was it. Crunch time. And he was more nervous than he'd ever been before any basketball game in his entire career. Because this was a matter of life and death for him. Without Peyton, he had nothing. End of story.

He felt the plane slowly begin to move, knowing there was no turning back now. He was going to win back Peyton Sawyer.

**xxx**

Peyton had slept most of the day, and only now was she getting up. It was late in the afternoon, and she felt sick to her stomach. Picking up the phone, she dialled a number she knew so well.

"Hello, Mario's Pizza Place. How may I help you?"

"Hi," Peyton frowned, "A large cheese pizza, extra cheese, for delivery please?"

"Last name?" The man asked.

"Sawyer."

"And your address is 1722 Barker St, apartment number 710?"

"Yeah, just press the button and I'll let you in."

"Okay, no problem. Your pizza should be there in about...half an hour."

**xxx**

"Hello again ladies & gentleman. This is your flight attendant, Mary Jane speaking. We will be landing in Los Angeles momentarily. Please remain seated and buckled until we announce that you may leave. Thank you."

The announcement had woken Lucas from his nap. Most people had never understood how he could sleep on planes, but he could sleep just about anywhere, especially when he was so emotionally drained like he was now.

He felt the plane land on the ground and he immediately began to have second thoughts. Worries flooded his mind and he was seriously considering buying a ticket straight back to Tree Hill.

But then he stopped himself. He had come all this way, and he wasn't turning back now.

"Thank you for flying with us today, we hope you enjoy your time in Los Angeles."

Pulling out the slip of paper he had shoved in his back pocket after Haley had given it to him.

1722 Barker St, apartment number 710.

**xxx**

Collapsing back onto her bed, Peyton shut her eyes. Only half an hour and she could drown her sorrows in pizza.

When she opened her eyes again, it was to the sound of her buzzer. She ran to the front door.

"Hello?" She said, pressing the small button.

"Pizza." A voice said, and it sounded familiar, but Peyton figured it was nothing.

"Come on up." She smiled, and pressing another button, she went to sit down on the couch.

**xxx**

Lucas had to admit, she lived in a rather nice apartment. As he pressed the button for the elevator, he fidgeted nervously.

The door opened, and the little bell ring, and as he stepped inside, he took a deep breath.

_I can do this_, he thought.

He reached floor number 7, and he could see her door. Number 710. He knocked carefully, and the door swung open.

**xxx**

"Pizza." He smiled.

"You're no pizza guy." Peyton whispered, her hands shaking.

* * *

**Cliffiee. Goodness, I miss cliffhangers.**

**Uh, so yeah. You know what to do.**


	3. Take Me Home

**A/N: Ugh, okay. So I'm terrible. I've had this written, practically forever. But I saved it, not having the time to post it because I had to go, and then ended up completely forgetting about it. So I stumbled across it, and decided I should probably put it up. So sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: i own only my ideas.**

_

* * *

"Pizza." He smiled._

_"You're no pizza guy." Peyton whispered, her hands shaking._

Lucas shook his head, "Can I come in?"

Peyton bit her lip, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

She finally nodded, stepping aside and he walked in.

"Nice place you got here." He smiled, turning back to face her.

"Thanks, but Luke..."

"No. Peyton, let me talk." Lucas insisted, handing her the pizza, and sitting down beside her on the couch.

Peyton sighed, taking a slice of pizza.

"I should have called. And not just before I came, but anytime. It's been..."

"One hundred and twenty six days." Peyton filled in for him.

"Since I've called you.." Lucas finished. He was happy that Peyton knew how many days it had been as well, meaning she had probably missed him just as much. But that also meant she had missed him, and had spent just as many of those one hundred and twenty six days crying and eating this greasy pizza as he had.

Peyton nodded, "I didn't call either." She just shrugged it off, like it was nothing. And that was what Lucas didn't understand. It was a big deal.

Lucas watched her for a moment, looking for any hint of emotion. But nothing. There was **nothing**.

"I flew out here today," He began, "To win your heart back. But it looks like you're not interested. So apparently this was a waste of my time, and a waste of yours. I'm sorry for trying."

And with that he stood up, leaving the box of pizza in his place.

"Lucas, wait!" Peyton shouted, getting up and running after him.

He turned around, sighing. He noticed the tears running down her face, and he reached out to wipe them away, but she stepped back.

"One hundred and twenty six days." She practically hissed, "That's how long I waited. For you to tell me, that I was done making the biggest mistake of my life. One hundred and twenty six days, and there wasn't a single one that I didn't miss you."

"So then why didn't you just come home, Peyt'?" Lucas shook his head.

Peyton opened her mouth to answer, but she just couldn't. She just broke down crying even harder, and collapsed into Lucas' arms.

"Nothing made sense without you, Luke." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest, and it was as if nothing had ever changed between them. Because that's what it felt like.

She still fit perfectly into his arms, just like she used to. His arms still rubbed her back the same way they used to when he would comfort her. He looked at her with the same look he had one hundred and twenty six days ago.

She looked up at him, "I was wrong."

He raised his eyebrows, "How so?"

"I told you before I left, that it wouldn't matter with us whether I were to stay or go. Because I was gonna love you forever." Peyton frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, "Do you still love me?"

Peyton smiled, "Of course."

"Then it didn't matter. It was the fact that we love each other that I made it out here."

Peyton simply stood up on her tippy toes, kissing him gently.

"I'm gonna love you forever, Lucas Scott." Peyton grinned, "Take me home."

"Tree Hill, here we come." Lucas laughed.

* * *

**edit: i'm sorry i didn't make this more clear.**

**but for now, this is the end of the story. as i said at the beginning, i had it planned as a threeshot, and i suppose i see how it seemed like it was going to be continued, but it's not. **

**this is just...the END. :)**

**i have other story ideas coming up that i'm sure you'll all enjoy so keep an eye out for me! ;)**

* * *

**:) reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
